Purnama yang Redup
by Alone Fuku
Summary: Hinata selalu merasa sendirian hingga dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Bersama pemuda itu, Hinata merasakan banyak hal yang tak dia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan cinta. Tapi... apa jadinya jika ternyata Naruto sudah memiliki tunangan? Tunangan yang mengikatnya dengan kehidupan dan janjinya di masa lalu? Pair: NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Teman?

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Purnama yang Redup © Alone Fuku, 2012

_Warning_: OOC, AU, _miss-typo, multi-chapter_, dan segala hal maupun kekurangan yang terdapat di dalam _fanfic_.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading!_

_**Chapter 1: **_**Teman?**

(_**Hinata P.O.V**_)

Hai semuanya! Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja. Umm, aku harus mulai darimana, ya? Baiklah, akan kucoba dari perkenalan saja!

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku sulung dari 2 bersaudara, dan memiliki adik manis bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia cantik dan berbakat. Ya, sangat berbakat! Saking berbakatnya kadang aku seringkali dibuatnya iri, karena ayah lebih sering memujinya dibandingkan aku.

Seperti sekarang ini, ayah mengadakan pesta atas keberhasilannya meraih juara 1 dalam olimpiade Fisika se-Konohagakure. Lihat senyum sumringah ayah itu! _Huft_, aku belum pernah sekalipun diperkenalkan dan dipuji habis-habisan di depan rekan bisnis ayah.

"Hei, kenapa menyendiri disini!" sapa sebuah suara yang masih asing dari arah bingkai pintu balkon.

Ya, sekarang aku sedang di balkon. Sendirian saja, karena aku memang tak terlalu berminat dengan pesta. Lagipula, ayah juga tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku.

"Aku bicara denganmu, lho!" ucap orang itu lagi. Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Memang masih asing bagiku. "Wah, tidak dijawab. Terpesona oleh ketampananku, ya? Hehehe," cengirnya penuh keceriaan.

_DEG!_

Aku berbalik membelakanginya. Ada apa ini? Wajahku rasanya memanas melihat ekspesi wajahnya. Perasaan ini... unik.

"Aku becanda, kok. Oh iya, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!" katanya memperkenalkan diri, dan masih dalam senyum.

"H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku membalas untuk menjabat tangannya dengan ragu. Tangan yang hangat. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ini. Buru-buru kulepaskan tanganku darinya, dan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kakak kandung Hanabi?" tanyanya dan kujawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kukira paman Hiashi hanya punya satu anak. Maaf ya," balasnya.

"_Wakatta_."

Beginilah hidupku. Seperti anak tak diharapkan dan tak dipandang sedikitpun. Sepeninggalan ibu, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikanku, dan ayah fokus pada prestasi yang diraih Hanabi.

"Kau kesepian ya," ucap Naruto melepas kesunyian yang sempat melanda kami. Kutundukan wajahku dan menatap lurus keramik coklat tempatku berpijak. "Mau menjadi temanku?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou, Hinata-chan_!"

"_Ohayou, Ino-san_!"

"Aku kangen, tahu?! Satu minggu rasanya satu tahun, ya!" lugas Ino ceria dan duduk manis di bangkunya yang ada di sampingku.

Aku hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Benar! satu minggu sudah berlalu. Kini aku kembali ke aktifitas sekolahku setelah libur ujian tengan semester. Dan semenjak hari pesta yang di adakan 3 hari yang lalu, aku masih sering memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Menjadi teman? _Huft_, apa mungkin?

Kelas semakin ramai. Teman-teman sekelasku asyik membahas tentang liburan mereka. Ino juga, dia tampak terpaut dengan telepon genggamnya, dan berbincang dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Sedangkan aku hanya diam sambil membolak-balik catatanku.

_KRIIEET!_

Pintu kelas dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok guru Sejarah kami yang membawa selempang tas kerjanya. Kontan saja seluruh murid di kelas dibuat risuh. Namun _moment_ tersebut hanya berlangsung sesaat, keadaan kembali tenang ketika semua telah kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Iruka Umino, guru sejarah yang terkenal ramah tersebut menyapa kami dan menanyakan tentang liburan kami. Ya, begitulah! Basa-basi yang sering terjadi di setiap awal semester.

"Baiklah! Sebelum saya membacakan silabus yang akan kita pelajari semester dua ini, saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Silahkan masuk!" panggil guru Iruka kepada seseorang di balik pintu kelas.

Seisi kelas kembali kisruh dengan beribu pendapat dan pertanyaan tentang sosok murid baru di kelas kami. Mataku juga tertuju pada pintu kelasku. Ya, aku memang tidak banyak bicara seperti yang lain. Tapi jujur saja, aku juga penasaran.

_KRIEET!_

_TAP!_

TAP!

TAP!  
  
Rambut kuning, mata biru, dan senyuman itu...

"_Ohayou, minna! Hajimemashite! Boku wa Naruto Uzumaki. Douzo yoroshiku!_" serunya lantang dengan mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah semua murid di kelas.

"_Kyaaa! Hansamu desu_!" komentar salah satu teman sekelasku.

"_Kakkoi_!"

"Baiklah, Naruto. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di depan Hinata. Hinata acungkan tanganmu!" suruh guru Iruka. Ah, layaknya anak kecil, aku menurut dan mengacungkan tanganku. Kulihat dia menunjukan cengirannya lagi, kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya dan berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Hehe, bertemu lagi, ya? Seperti yang kubilang. Aku akan menjadi temanmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian," tuturnya seraya tersenyum.

_Ugh_! Jantungku... Ada apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Aku tertunduk tanpa menjawab. Malu? Tapi kenapa? Aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun di depannya, kan? _Kami-sama_, tolong beritahu aku...

.

.

.

_**to be continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
A/N: Oh ayolah… Aku tahu bahwa aku masih punya hutang _fanfic multi-chapter_ lainnya. Tapi mohon _review_-nya untuk _fanfic_ yang baru ini, ya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Hari Pertama

_Disclaimer_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Purnama yang Redup © Alone Fuku, 2012

_Warning_: OOC, _misstypo, multi-chapter, AU, dan segala hal dan kekurangan yang terdapat di dalam fanfic_.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

.

_Happy reading!_

_**Chapter**_** sebelumnya...**

_**(Hinata POV)**_

"Hehe, bertemu lagi, ya? Seperti yang ku bilang. Aku akan menjadi temanmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian," tuturnya seraya tersenyum.

_Ugh!_ Jantungku... Ada apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Aku tertunduk tanpa menjawab. Malu? Tapi kenapa? Aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun di depannya, kan? Kami-sama, tolong beritahu aku…

**Tittle: Purnama yang Redup**

**Chapter 2: Hari Pertama…**

Lonceng yang menandakan jam istirahat telah dibunyikan. Teman-teman sekelasku riuh menyambut jam kebebasan dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang meminikan kepala. Guru Iruka pun berpamitan meninggalkan kelas, diiringi dengan teman-teman yang juga pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk ke kantin, taman, dan lain-lain. Aku memilih tinggal di kelas. Sendirian. Bukannya tidak memiliki kawan. Ino dan beberapa temanku yang lain mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan bersama, namun aku malas. Lagipula aku membawa bekal makanan yang kupersiapkan sendiri dari rumah. Aku terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

"Es krim?" tawar seseorang padaku. Aku mulai mengenal suara itu, dan benar saja sosok tersebut adalah Naruto yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan membawa dua _cup_ es krim coklat vanila. "Satu untukmu, dan satu lagi untukku," ucapnya yang duduk di bangkunya, namun mengarah ke mejaku. Ya, berhadap-hadapan.

"_Iie_, aku masih kenyang," tolakku halus. Bukan berniat jahat karena menolak pemberian seseorang yang sudah susah payah membelikan sesuatu untukku, namun aku belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini, selain dari ibuku tentunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kuhabiskan keduanya," sahutnya dengan nada suara yang ceria. Dan melahap habis es krim yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Aku diam, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli. Terkadang aku melirik ke arahnya, dan memperhatikan cara makannya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Lucu memang. Dia seperti tak malu walau sekeliling memperhatikan pola tingkahnya. Bahkan, saat ada beberapa siswi yang terkekeh geli melihatnya dari luar kelas, dia malah menyapa mereka dengan riang.

"_Yummy! Oishii desu!_" serunya setelah menghabiskan kedua _cup_es krim di hadapanku. Sebuah cengiran terlukis di bibirnya.

"A-ada bekas es krim di sisi kanan bibirmu," ucapku untuk pertama kalinya setelah sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Benarkah? Ah iya!"

_HUP! DEG!_

Aku sukses dibuatnya terkejut, dan jantungku rasanya ingin terlepas saat tangannya meraih tanganku untuk membersihkan sisa es krim itu. _Refleks_ aku tarik tanganku dan tertunduk gugup, tanpa berani menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ahaha, aku suka wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu. Terima kasih telah menemaniku makan es krim, Hinata-_chan_!"

"_D-douita_," balasku pelan dan terbata. Agak aneh memang. Aku yang biasanya tenang, menjadi sangat gugup oleh pemuda yang baru kukenal. _Kami-sama_, ada apa denganku?

"Umm, ya sudah! Masih ada 15 menit lagi, aku akan bermain _footsal_denga Kiba dan yang lain. Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya lagi.

"_Iie. G-gomen_," tolakku lagi. Jujur, aku merasa tidak enak selalu menolak tawarannya.

"Baiklah. _Jaa_!" serunya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kulihat dia berlalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk menyibukan diri dengan buku catatanku. Belajar! Aku harus bisa seperti Hanabi. Itulah cara terbaik agar ayah memperhatikanku.

"Hinata-_chan_!" panggilnya lagi dari arah pintu. "Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk mendapat perhatian. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri," ucapnya dari bibir pintu. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lobi sekolah dan taman samping sekolah. Tujuanku adalah lapangan _footsal_ yang ada di belakang sekolah. Ya, entah kenapa aku ingin melihatnya bermain dengan yang lain. Saat kubuka pintu yang menuju lapangan _footsal_sekolah, kudapati banyak siswa dan siswi lain tengah duduk manis menyaksikan permainan_footsal_.

"Naruto, oper bolanya padaku!" seru Kiba.

"Oke, terima ini!" sahut Naruto mengoper bolanya dengan mulus dan berhasil menghindari _tackle_ dari Gaara yang menghadangnya.

_HUP!_

Bola kembali dioper kembali ke Naruto. Dan kali ini, dia berhadapan langsung dengan Chouji yang menjadi penjaga gawang lawan. Dengan sedikit _trick_, dia mengecoh pandangan Chouji dan melesatkan tendangannya ke arah kiri gawang, sedangkan Chouji jatuh tersungkur ke arah kanan gawang.

"_GOAL!_"

Begitulah keriuhan yang terjadi di lapangan _footsal_ tersebut. Aku tersenyum kecil, saat melihat rambut Naruto diacak-acak oleh Kiba sebagai luapan kebahagiaan atas keberhasilannya mencetak angka.

"Hinata! Kesini!" panggil sebuah suara yang kuyakini dari Tenten. Dan benar, Tenten tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku dari arah depan bagian kanan lapangan kecil tersebut. Aku berjalan menghampiri Tenten dan yang lain. Aku duduk di dekat Tenten yang antusias berteriak menyemangati tim dari kelas kami yang melawan tim dari kelas XII IPA-2. Tim kami kembali unggul dengan kerja sama antara Naruto dan Rock Lee. Dan hingga permainan berakhir, tim dari kelas kami menang dengan skor 2-4. Keren!

"Hinata-_chan_, mau ikut denganku menemui mereka," ajak Tenten penuh semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan dengan sigap ditariknya tanganku untuk menemui teman-teman kami yang baru saja selesai bermain _footsal_.

Tenten menghampiri Lee dan dengan sangat heboh berkomentar atas semua aksi-aksi hebat Lee dan Naruto saat mencetak _goal_ tadi. Aku berbalik dari arah Lee dan Tenten dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang mendapat ucapan selamat dan pujian dari tim lawan. Tanganku agak gemetar dan ragu-ragu, tapi kupaksakan diri untuk mendekatinya. Ya, mungkin kami benar-benar bisa menjadi teman.

"U-untukmu," ucapku lirih saat sudah berada di depannya. Tanganku yang masih gemetaran, menggenggam erat sebotol air mineral.

"Wah, kebetulan aku sedang sangat haus! Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" balasnya tersenyum dan mengambil botol minuman itu dari tanganku. Huft! Lagi-lagi aku merasa kacau saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Hey, Naruto! Kami duluan, ya?!" pamit Kiba melambaikan tangannya sejenak dan pergi bersama Tenten, Lee dan yang lainnya. Ya, sekeliling lapangan tersebut sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja, termasuk aku dan Naruto.

"Nah, Hinata-_chan_! Kita juga harus kembali ke kelas, kan? Ayo!" ajak Naruto yang langsung menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

_DEG!_

"A... a-aku―"

Serasa darahku naik ke atas kepalaku. Rasanya sangat panas dan membuatku sesak nafas. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

(_**Normal P.O.V**_)

_BRUK!_

_HUP!_

"Hi... Hinata-_chan_!" seru pemuda berambut duren itu panik mendapati gadis di sampingnya jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab. Untung saja dia sigap menangkap gadis tersebut. Kemudian digendongnya gadis itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Hey_, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?! Kau mau berbuat mesum ya?!" seru seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hijau dan rambut bob aneh. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, seakan siap menerkam.

"_A-ano etto_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**to be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: Chapter 2 akhirnya _release_. Alurnya memang terkesan lambat, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang '**wah**' di chapter ini. Tapi―seperti biasa―aku butuh kritik dan sarannya untuk _fanfic_ ini. So, r_eview please_!


	3. Chapter 3: Pernyataan Cinta

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Purnama yang Redup © Alone Fuku, 2012

_Warning: OOC,_ AU, _misstypo_, dan segala hal-hal maupun kekurangan yang terdapat di dalam _fanfic_.

_**Don't like? Don't read**__**! **__So, happy reading!_

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

_BRUK!_

_HUP!_

"Hi... Hinata-_chan_!" seru pemuda berambut duren itu panik mendapati gadis di sampingnya jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab. Untung saja dia sigap menangkap gadis tersebut. Kemudian digendongnya gadis itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Hey_, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?! Kau mau berbuat mesum ya?!" seru seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hijau dan rambut bob aneh. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, seakan siap menerkam.

"_A-ano etto_..."

.

.

.

**Purnama yang Redup, **_**Chapter 3: Pernyataan Cinta**_

Naruto menggendong Hinata memasuki UKS sekolah. Matanya sesekali melirik ke belakang dengan agak takut. Ya, guru yang tidak sengaja melihat insiden yang terjadi di lapangan _footsal_ tersebut, mengekor di belakangnya dan masih mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Setelah kau meletakannya di tempat tidur. Kau harus kembali ke kelasmu," kata guru berpenampilan aneh tersebut.

"Tapi, _sensei_! Bagaimana dengan Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir.

"Ada Shizune-_sensei_ yang akan menjaganya. Lagipula, aku lebih tidak menjamin keadaannya jika bersamamu," balas guru yang diketahui bernama Maito Gai itu, sedikit mendelik ke arah Naruto.

'Kau pikir aku lelaki mesum apa? Dasar guru yang aneh!' batin Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu. Ayo kembali ke kelasmu! Belajarlah dengan semangat berapi-api!" seru guru Gai.

"I-iya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok putih itu telah menunjukan pukul 01.00 siang, namun gadis bermata _lavender_ yang terbaring tersebut belum juga membuka matanya. Entah serangan apa yang dialaminya sehingga kesadarannya serasa enggan kembali pada dirinya.

"Hinata-_chan_," ucap pemuda yang memiliki tanda goresan di kiri dan kanan pipinya itu seraya duduk diam menatap ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Kau kembali lagi kesini? Kalau guru Gai tahu kau tidak menuruti perintahnya, kau bisa dihukum mengelilingi lapangan, Naruto!" kata wanita berambut sebahu yang menjadi penjaga kesehatan di sekolah itu.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah, Shizune-_baachan_," balas Naruto singkat pada adik dari kakek angkatnya. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran atas keadaan teman barunya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Hanya sedikit terkejut dan kelelahan saja mungkin. Karena itu, lain kali jangan seenaknya saja menarik tangan seorang gadis seperti tadi," ucap Shizune tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"_Wakatta_. Tak aku sangka, aku membuat dia seperti ini."

"Ahaha, Hinata itu gadis pemalu. Pasti ini pertama kali tangannya digenggam erat laki-laki seperti itu," tutur Shizune sedikit geli.

"E? Apa iya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin saja, kan?!" sahut Shizune.

Keduanya masih sempat terlibat bincang-bincang kecil, hingga sepasang mata indah yang terkatup itu, akhirnya membuka dan memperlihatkan warna indahnya.

'Aku dimana?' batin gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sadarkan diri.

"Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto gembira saat menyadari gadis yang sejak tadi membuatnya khawatir tersebut sadarkan diri.

"Hey, Naruto! Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi," ucap Shizune mengingatkan.

"A... iya," balas Naruto singkat. Hampir saja dia lepas kendali dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya karena saking gembiranya. Namun urung dilakukan, karena takut gadis itu kembali _shock_ oleh ulahnya.

Hinata hanya diam kebingungan. Nampaknya gadis itu masih berusaha memulihkan ingatannya dan beberapa memori yang sempat menghilang dari dirinya beberapa waktu lalu, sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya berada di ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih tersebut.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat aku menarik tanganmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti itu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi hal seperti itu," kata Naruto mengetahui kebingungan gadis tersebut.

Sekelebat ingatan pun kembali ke memori Hinata. Tentang _ice cream_, _footsal_, dan saat Naruto menarik tangannya saat hendak kembali ke kelas. Ingatannya terhenti disana, sehingga meyakinkannya bahwa dia jatuh pingsan saat insiden tersebut. Wajahnyapun tertunduk malu. Ya, bayangkan saja. Siapa yang tidak malu saat pingsan, hanya gara-gara tangannya digenggam oleh seorang laki-laki? Pasti sangat malu, bukan?

"H-Hinata-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto berhati-hati.

"Ssst, sudah! Kau kembali ke kelasmu saja, Naruto!" ucap Shizune menengahi. Nampaknya dia memahami perasaan Hinata. Tentu saja, sesama makhluk cantik yang bernama wanita, mereka pasti bisa saling memahami satu sama lain dibandingkan para laki-laki.

Walau enggan menjauh, pada akhirnya Naruto mengalah saat mata sang bibi mendelik tajam dan menyuruhnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto itu laki-laki baik, kok. Dia tidak akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang insiden tadi," ucap Shizune membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi itu sangat memalukan, _sensei_," balas Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ahaha, tenang saja, Hinata. Ibu adalah bibinya Naruto. Ibu tahu betul sifat anak itu. Dia itu masih dangkal dalam berpikir, apalagi tentang wanita. Dia tidak akan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai sebuah lelucon, kok. Dia malah sangat khawatir, lho? Jadi, tenang saja ya?" ungkap Shizune panjang lebar. Wajah Hinatapun menatap ke arah Shizune, mencari kesungguhan atas ucapan guru yang bertugas menjadi petugas kesehatan sekolah tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Hai, sensei! D-doumo arigatou gozaimasu_," ucapnya dalam volume kecil, namun masih mampu masuk dengan baik ke gendang telinga Shizune.

"_Daijoubu_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_**Hinata POV**_)

Aku duduk di halte bus dekat sekolahku. Bukan untuk menunggu bus, tapi orang suruhan ayah yang menjemputku. Kulirik jam tangan berwarna _silver_ yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 4 sore. Huft, harus berapa lama lagi menunggu? Ini sudah 1 jam berlalu.

"Tahu begitu, tadi aku ikut Ino-san saja," ucapku lirih pada diriku sendiri. Ya, tentu saja. Sekolahku-pun sudah sepi, karena yang lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Apa Hanabi ada les lagi, ya? Ah, benar! Ini hari senin, kan? Hanabi sedang les menari hari ini. Huft!

"Hinata-_chan_?!" panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Kiba-_kun_, k-kau belum pulang juga?" tanyaku menyambut kehadiran pemuda bertatto merah di kedua sisi wajahnya tersebut.

"Hanya melakukan sedikit latihan," jawabnya menghampiriku, dan duduk di sampingku. Sepasang sepatu bola dimasukan ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Umm, kudengar kau tadi pingsan. Apa sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba padaku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, pancaran matanya nampak menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"_Un_. Su-sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," balasku menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya. Aku tidak ingin membuat sahabat kecilku itu merasa khawatir.

Kiba selalu menolongku dari dulu. Saat kecil, dia sering memarahi anak laki-laki yang membuatku menangis. Dia bahkan pernah memberikan sandalnya, saat sandal milikku hanyut terbawa arus sungai di usia kami yang 10 tahun. Saat itu ada piknik sekolah dan aku tersesat. Kiba yang menemukanku. Malangnya, ketika melewati sungai aku malah terpeleset dan sandalku hanyut oleh arus sungai. Akhirnya, dia berikan sandalnya padaku, sedangkan dia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang menyusuri jalan bebatuan dan semak belukar yang menyakitkan telapak kakinya. Ya, mestinya saat itu aku memilih digendongnya saja, tapi kurasa itu akan lebih menyiksanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tegur Kiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah! Aku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang melamun dan menjelajahi beberapa memori lama yang tersimpan manis di otakku.

"_D-daijoubu_," balasku tersenyum simpul.

"_Sou ka_. Jika ada sesuatu yang merisaukanmu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untukmu. Sejak dulu memang seperti itu, kan?" ucap Kiba.

"Y-ya, selalu seperti itu. Kau selalu ada untukku saat yang lain tidak peduli padaku. _Arigatou, Kiba-kun_!" ungkapku tulus padanya.

"H-Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ya?"

"B-bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto?"

_DEG!_

Aku tertunduk. Entah kenapa, saat mendengar nama itu, darahku seakan berdesir cepat.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Kiba.

"A-aku tidak begitu, Kiba-kun!" balasku cepat.

"Ahaha benar juga, ya. Kita juga baru mengenalnya hari ini. Lagipula, Hinata-_chan_ bukan perempuan yang mudah tertarik pada seorang laki-laki. Maafkan aku sudah berpikir kau menyukainya seperti gadis-gadis lain di kelas kita," ucap Kiba padaku. Aku kembali tertunduk. Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa atas ucapannya.

"Tapi... bagaimana denganku, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya lirih menatap ke arahku. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tatapannya sangat lembut.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

"A-aku menyukaimu."

_**to be continued**_

_A/N_:  
Sorak gembira! Yip yip? Hore! Akhirnya chapter 3 _release_! Maaf terlalu pendek dan masih aneh. Ah, maaf juga karena update-nya lamaaaaa sekali. Jujur saja, ku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan lain. Tapi jangan sungkan untuk memberikan _review_-nya, ya? Karena _review_ kalian sangat berarti untukku. _Arigatou gozaimasu_! :D


End file.
